


spade markings and pain's bearing

by 98sdaisy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, hyunggu just wants to find his soulmate, lots of missed chances tbh, not even a pinch, twin flames, yuki yuggu, yuto and hyunggu, yuto can't feel pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98sdaisy/pseuds/98sdaisy
Summary: in a world where soulmates find each other by a tattoo that is painfully imprinted on your skin the moment you are close to each other or are in the same room together, there's a 80% chance you'll be able to find yours. make it around 20% when your soulmate doesn't feel half the pain that you do.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino, Jung Wooseok/Ko Shinwon, Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	spade markings and pain's bearing

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is my first work that i had the confidence to post so pls bare with me :(

**LIBRARY, 3:00PM KST.**

  
it was a gloomy day in the library, hyunggu had his head down on the table, his brain had been burned out from all the studying he was doing for finals. it was all he ever did, really. if he wasn't hanging out with wooseok and shinwon, he was in the library, working his ass off and it had become his daily routine and, in all honesty, he was getting sick of it. it was the same old routine, the same old cycle.

but not today. hyunggu was in peace, head down on the table with his eyes closed, but his mind was filled with all the tasks he needed to finish when he felt a sudden burn on his wrist. he jumped in shock, almost yelling but he remembered that he was in a library. he quickly gathered his things and rushed out, finding an empty space in the restroom. "ah, shit." he muttered as he held his wrist, where black ink was carving itself on his skin.

a spade.

'what the hell?' the light-haired boy thought. and then it clicked, his soulmate was probably still in the library. he ran out and back into the library, but the only people there were a few students he was familiar with (the same few people that studied as hard as him), and the librarian.

he couldn't really check every person's wrist, that would be embarrassing, so he sighed and gave up, walking out the door, nothing on his mind but his soulmate and how the universe would give them a chance to meet.

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**LIBRARY, 3:00PM KST.**

  
yuto sighed as he walked through the halls. he had a deadline in three days, and he still needed more references to fill 3 more pages. where else could he find it but the library?

he felt stupid, to say the least. he's been working on this paper for days and he never even thought to go to the library until his bestfriend, changgu, had hit him in the head and told him that the library was open until 8 pm.

and that's how he found himself walking to the library at 3 pm on a saturday, his laptop and pouch in his hands along with a determined mindset that he'll finish the paper within the day. he walked in and sighed in relief knowing that the library wasn't crowded, just a few students— some even dozing off at their tables with their heads down, and the librarian who was busy with something at her post.

yuto headed for a table at the far back, close to the windows where the view of the field could be seen. it was calming – and so he turned on his laptop and sighed, preparing himself for a few hours of staring at it and most likely gain a migraine and a burned out brain.

he set up his laptop and skimmed through a few notes before finally deciding to stand up and look for a few books related to his paper, but he stopped when he saw a mark on his skin. _it wasn’t there before, where did it come from?_

he remembered the story changgu told him a few months back, about the tattoo shaped like a cloud that appeared on his ankle, and how it was a sign that he's crossed paths with his soulmate.  
it's been a few months already, yet changgu has yet to find his soulmate, but he never stopped trying. he would always come back to that shoe store where he first got his tattoo. he also remembered how changgu described it felt. "it was burning so bad, i cried a little." his best friend said.

but of course, yuto wouldn't feel any burn at all, he had congenital insensitivity to pain, or the disease where a person could not feel any pain in their body, not even a pinch. 


End file.
